MegaMan X: Father's day
by SoaR AmbeR
Summary: It's father's day in Neo Arcadia, and Zero gets a visit from his son. Though not the typical visit you'd expect. This is my first story. R and R would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy!


MegaMan X: Happy Father's Day.

Mrs. Injustice

A/N: A story that's been in the works since father's day but none the less, it's here. This is a oneshot with a charecter of mine named Zero Jr, who is Zero and Iris's son, and his visit to his father. My first Fan Fic, so review on what I should improve on. Anyway, enjoy!

 _June 18, Sunday, 21XX_

 _8:AM_

 _Maverick Hunter Base_

 _Weather: Light rain_

It was a rainy and peaceful morning, and a very special morning. It was Father's day, and all the child reploids and human reploids where with their dads, embracing them, thanking them for being in their lives. Flesh or synthetic skin, a father was a father; and for one very happy little reploid boy, today's the day he got to see his dad in a while. His name was Zero Omega Jr. Zero Jr. hadn't got to see his father that often due to complications with his mother's busy navigation schedule, but Iris made sure today that the little boy got to see Zero. Currently Zero Jr is in his room, struggling to brush his long messy blonde hair, having the same as Zero.

He sometimes saw what he remembered of Zero in himself, and it was only his face and hair, not remembering much else except for his voice. There was also one time that Zero had kissed him on his forehead, saying something like, "I'm sorry." Sorry for what exactly, Zero Jr didn't know, he only knew his father never hurt him, and he'd been gone for a while. He thought on it a bit sometimes, when he was alone or just pondering on why Zero was gone, and why his mother didn't visit Zero when Jr was with her.

As Zero Jr struggled to take care of his hair, he heard his mother coming, dropping the brush and getting up, looking to the door. As soon as Iris cracked open the door, the energetic little Zero ran and hugged his mother, giggling.

 _Zero Jr: "Mommy!"_ He said sweetly. Iris smiled and made a soft giggle. She rubbed his head passionately, loving the boy ever since she and Zero built him from their shared DNA, then Iris birthing him like any other mother would. They gave him Iris's personality, Iris's sweet and gentle appearance with Zero's facial features and hair. What they didn't mean to give him was his seperation anxiety, and his nightmares. He inherited them both from Iris and Zero respectively. But nonetheless, Iris loved and cared for her son as any mother would, wishing that Zero could come back and teach him about growing up to be a responsible hunter and young reploid. Wishing that he had a father to teach him about being an adult.

Zero Jr now looks up at his mother smiling. Iris smiles back at him and rubs his back passionately, gratef to be this child's mother, and not Layer, not Alia, not Cinammon, not Pallet, not any other reploid nor human that tried to be with her dear husband.

 _Iris: Hey Hun. Looks like your having a bit of trouble with your hair~"_ Iris looked down and chuckled a bit while Zero Jr nodded.

 _Zero Jr: "Ye...Yes. I can't brush it like Papa brushed his...maybe when we see him today he can tell me how!"_ Zero Jr thought for a moment. _"Or not...since he probably won't talk. Does he talk when you visit him Mommy? It seems everytime I visit alone with Uncle X, I can't hear him but he can, and Uncle says I just have to listen close."_

Zero Jr says, a hint of sadness in his voice. It was true that when he and X visited his father, he couldn't hear him. Iris had promised earlier that she'd get Zero to talk.

Iris now looked down at their son and smiled a bit, running her hand through his messy hair.

 _Iris: "Well love, better get you all dressed and ready to see your papa. He does talk to me, and I'll make sure he doesn't ignore you."_ Iris said, sitting down on Jr's bed, putting him on her lap while grabbing his brush, brushing out his hair with gentle strokes. Zero Jr himself flinched a bit but sighed. He was going to have to get used to it. Something Zero said often. Zero Jr blinked a bit then put his hand on his mother's leg.

 _Zero Jr: "Momma?"_ He asked while lightly rubbing on Iris's leg.

 _Iris: "Yes, Zero Jr?"_ Iris responded while softly going over his hair with the brush.

 _Zero Jr:_ "Why...did _Daddy have to go...I loved him...so much."_ Zero Jr admitted. He often felt it was his fault Zero left. His fault Zero had to leave. And to some extent,it was. He left to protect Zero Jr from Sigma and the rest of the mavericks. Zero was very level headed, and knew what to do at anytime, but leaving was the hardest decision ever. Zero had made his choice for his son, _and_ his wife.

 _Iris: "We went over this so many times, Zero. You're father wanted nothing but to protect you and I. It wasn't you're fault or anyone's. It was your dad's love for me and for you that caused him to do what he did. When he killed my brother for example, he knew it would upset me, but not to the point where he'd have to kill me...I'm just so grateful life gave me a second chance to be with him and have you. My IC chip was fried, Jr. But he and Kitarie, they didn't give up, they didn't rest till they found a way to revive me. That's his love for me. His love for you was very evident when you died 2 years ago...and he made and exact replica of your IC chip, and a copy of your tiny core. He didn't falter, and I didn't either. It took us months...about 4 months to rebuild your chip and core. "_ Iris explained to Zero Jr. _"Your father wanted nothing but joy in your life. That's what he still wants. He protected you. Then he left because he knew he couldn't keep fighting all the mavericks that tried to attack us, even with X and Axl and I." Iris said to her son._

Zero Jr. listened to her, and sighed, thinking on it. Iris sighs and continues to work on his hair, giving her little boy's hair gentle strokes of the brush, much like she did Zero's when he did want her too. Iris continued for a bit more before tying back Jr's bangs and hair into a ponytail, patting his shoulder.

 _Iris: "We're all ready to see Daddy?"_ Iris asked, picking him up and the two giggling a bit. Zero Jr was lowered by Iris and he nodded. " _Good, love. Let's get him his saber and a_ father's _day card_ _, hmm?"_

* * *

 _June 18, Sunday, 21XX_

 _10:AM_

 _Neo Arcadia_

 _Weather: Heavy Rain_

The rain had picked up, the sky now grey, with Zero Jr. and Iris on the road to visit Zero. They were on a woodland road just east of Neo Arcadias flower fields...where Iris had been buried before when Zero had ended her life. The road sides were full of full wet green trees. The car headlights made a light on the dark road, much like Zero Jr brought light to Iris's dark world.

They had stopped to pick up Zero a card from both Iris and Zero Jr, with his saber as a present to him. In the car, Zero Jr was reading aloud the road signs, being a very proficient reader for his age. Iris smiled at this and pat his head. Zero Jr smiled at this and giggled a bit. He made a little squeak sound with the giggle, making Iris's cybernetic heart warm and tingly on the inside. Seeing her son happy made her feel accomplished. She failed as a navigator to her husband, failed as a sister, but didn't fail at being a kind and supportive mother to her emotionally and mentally challenged son.

 _Iris: "Very good, little Zero. You've been paying attention in class I see. Perhaps even picking up a few books in your spare time?"_ Iris smiled at her child more now. She lightly rubbed his head and Zero Jr lightly leaned on his mother. Iris glanced at him and made a small sigh of happiness.

 _Zero Jr: "Yes Momma...like you told me. I know alot of new words in my vocabulary system now. Like Exreveagant...extracagan...extravagant. That's the word."_ Zero Jr said, with a sense of pride in his voice.

Iris smiled and came to a fork in the road, testing Zero Jr's memory. She pointed at the two signs on the boards.

 _Iris: "Alright sweety. We've discussed this before. To go visit Daddy, which place do we go to?"_

Zero Jr looked at the two signs and strained his eyes a bit as to see through the rain.

 _Zero Jr: "East Grove Hotel...and the Symmetry? The Summary...the Summary right?"_ Zero Jr asked, unsure of wether or not he got it right. He was sure he butchered the word.

The sound of rain got heavier over the car roof as Iris turned and looked at Zero Jr. He was thinking, putting a hand to the top of his head. He was muttering the word now, knowing the word full well but in his head it wasn't clicking. He tried looking up at the green boards but the rain didn't help this case.

 _Iris: "Cemmmm..."_ She began the word for him. Iris moved her bangs from her face to look at the thinking Zero Jr. Zero Jr sat, disgruntled for a second then suddenly jumped up with a jolt of energy, looking at his mom with his deep purple eyes.

 _Zero Jr: "Cemetery! Right?"_ Zero Jr said to his mother, the brunette reploid nodding and lightly looking down for a moment, clearing her throat as she looked back at the young reploid. She lightly glided her fingers through his blonde hair, frowning a bit and her facial expression turning into one of sorrow.

 _Iris: "Ze...Zero...I..."_ She stopped herself from saying what she was about to say. _"Mommy...Mommy's a hard working lady...and she works hard so your tummy can be fed and you have a nice room in the Maverick Hunter base...I...I don't ever want to lose you...like we lost your father...Zero...I...want to say I'm sorry...I'm sorry for...lying to you...about...about..."_ Iris started to cry, her heart in pain from this. She hugged her son and Zero Jr. hugged her back, rubbing her back and nuzzling her chin.

 _Zero Jr: "Mommy...it's okay...you work hard for me...no matter what you lied about, it does not matter...you're the best Mama anybody could have. I love you. No one's taking me away from you or no one's taking you from me. Like you said, we're stronger together. I'll grow up and protect you from any one who hurts you...because you'd do the same for me...you...you're my only friend...b...besides auntie Alia...but even she can't replace my best_ friend." Zero Jr said, not crying. He stayed strong for Iris, so Iris would stop crying and realize her little boy didn't cry because he was scared, but because he loves his mother. When she's gone, Zero Jr cries because crying gets out all the fears off Iris dying, and realizing that Iris is a strong woman with Jr being their for her.

Iris let's out her remaining tears and smiles at Jr, releasing the hug. Zero Jr smiles back and Iris laughs, ruffling his hair and smiling.

 _Iris: "Zero...I'll tell you later. OK, sweetie?"_ Iris asked her son, rubbing the back of his head. Zero Jr looked up at her and nodded. Iris smiled and nodded, going back on the wheel and driving towards the cemetery. No that's not right...

I close my notebook and put my pen down, my heart not allowing me to finish this fable. I look at the pictures on my desk and pick up one of Iris and Jr, rubbing it so, so dearly. They couldn't have let me experience love for a son...or love for my wife...they took away my loved ones and now my core is aching for them back. Zero Jr and Iris were both murdered a week ago...my father's day present their bodies in tubes. I'll stop at nothing, won't rest till these bastards are dead...whoever they are. Currently...Alia and Layer are trying to rebuild Zero Jr's IC chip, and fix Iris's core. I'm not worried about Iris being healed...I'm worried about my little one not being brought back. I'll just keep drowning away the pain till it goes away...then come back when I think of the two.

I put my damn life on the line...for what...what am I fighting for now...what am I fighting for...? Happy father's day to me huh?


End file.
